Imorin
Other Titles Demon King's Tooth, Axe of Hell, Godkiller (could literally kill or at the very least maim a god with most of its abilities, it's not so much effective against non-gods with those same abilities) Wielder (Someone wielder's name or no one) Currently: Malice Information/Description Information pending... The known information so far: 1. It's an axe wielded by Malice 2. It's not an ordinary axe Give-away information (this will be updated when I can get to it): 3. Its weight can vary depending on the user (its light to lift by Malice but still heavy as pretty much everything else's weight combined when he swings it; its extremely heavy to lift by everyone else and extremely hard to swing it. 4. This blade will absorb the blood that lands on it. Abilities and Effects A great deal is unknown about this axe due to most of the information on it being lost in the tides of history. Known stuff: #It has to do with demonic energy... #One of its abilities drives the user into an unstoppable rage (unless that user is a demon). #It marks the user with a demonic, red and glowing pentagram on their forehead (except if the user is a demon). Limitations This axe has pretty much no limitations except for the weight issue. It does have one issue to it. The abilities and attacks that would be extremely effective against gods or god characters would be of little to no effect against non-gods or non-god characters. The other abilities and attacks from it are pretty much unknown at this point. It has another limitation to it. The user if it is not a demon then the being could easily be killed off by this weapon (since it drains the same amount of damage away done by it when wielded by that being, if the damage is great enough then it will absolutely kill them) Weaknesses, Resistances, and Immunites (if any and if not then just leave this part out) It is an unbreakable weapon. Blocking the axe is exceptionally hard to do and to not face being sent flying even when blocking (you would pretty much have to have something close enough in power to be only sent a few feet skidding back after blocking the blow) The beings who fight anyone who has this axe simply have to make sure that they dodge and not block because with a simple swing of this axe can easily break the bones (through sheer force). This axe will protect its user and is quite deadly on its own. It won't lay motionless for long as it will always come back to its user. Weapon's Theme Music (being wielded, found, or whatnot) General Wielding Theme: Strike of the Devil's Axes (Overclocked Remix) - Tales of Symphonia Presence's Theme: Unsatisfied Desire - Tales of Symphonia Obtaining Imorin: Seal of Orichalcos - Yu-Gi-Oh! Trivia/Creator Notes/Other Notes I created this axe on a inclination of my liking towards demons (more or less towards the demons in Disgaea or perhaps from Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis. Demons are pretty cool after all but not as cool like foxes are (on a side-note: It was my first time actually seeing a fox in real life and not in some picture, when I went up to Mount Raineer with my brothers, it was pretty small)). This axe was created through a number of factors but all lie at the fault of the beings in all dimensions. The axe is getting stronger with all the fighting going on (it will soon reach an evolving point revealing its most powerful version yet). This page is still under construction. Category:Weapons Category:Demon Weapons